


Too Much

by seldomabsent



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: Cursing and throwing his phone over the room, Jacob lays still in his bed.
Relationships: jacob barber/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Too Much

Cursing and throwing his phone over the room, Jacob lays still in his bed. Anger is mixing badly with his guilt. Tensed, he sighs as he closes his eyes. He didn’t mean to worsen his situation, his dad should know that he just.. He wanted to play down everything. He thought it would calm things, for him at least.

He could understand why Dad was upset, and he knew he only thought of his best interest. Thinking back on it, it was pretty stupid of him. It did seem funny back then. It was his little secret, his little out from this prison. An understandable prison, but a prison nonetheless. Would he ever see this house as something else than this? A prison?

Standing back up, he turns to his window. Darkness was starting to wash over the light of another day stuck inside his home. Turning to his thrown phone, he sighs as he catches a glimpse of it on the floor, next to his television. Crawling to the black screen, he turned it back on and quickly sent a text to his favourite number.

You up?  
Anxiously waiting for an answer, Jacob scrolls up his conversation with you. You became more and more distant lately and he was terrified you were starting to doubt his innocence. Or maybe you found out about his account? Biting his lip, his leg nervously starts to shake up and down. Oh, you found out, didn’t you?

Can you come by?  
He tapped, sending a new message. He was being too clingy, he knew he was - yet he couldn’t help it. He had to make sure you weren’t giving him the cold shoulder. 

He stands back up. A glance outside at the darkening street, he starts to pace around his room. Hearing his father pass by his door, he guessed he was getting too loud. Forcing his feet to stop, he stands still in the centre of his room. 

“Buddy?” Andy’s voice is soft through the door but Jacob’s belly still twists as guilt refaces.

Silence is uncomfortable as both Barbers’ try to words their thoughts but it doesn’t last as a cheerful voice sounds from downstairs. Quickly opening his door, Jacob merely misses headbutting his dad and with a scared face, raced down the stairs to avoid him.

“Y/N?” He calls as he reaches the kitchen, trying to ignore his father in his back.

He is surprised to see your smiling face when you looked so tired. Arms full of bags, he is confused at the sweets and his favourite take-out you got, and so seemed his mother.

“Honey, why didn’t you tell me Y/N was staying over tonight? You could have warned us-” Laurie starts but Andy coming at Jacob’s side.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you. She warned me earlier, I just.. Forgot about it.” Andy looks over Jacob before sighing and pinching his cheek lovingly. “Go watch some movies, kids.”

Jacob stared shock at his father before swallowing his feelings, nodding barely and getting lead to his room by your soft hand. Feeling warmer at your warmth, he felt almost instantly better.

Falling on his little couches and putting some video games to play together, Jacob finds himself looking over you. You haven’t truly talked to him yet but he didn’t need you to. Not now, anyway.

He was never good at dealing with his emotions, he knew that. He didn’t how to deal with all these emotions he always seemed to have stronger than others. He tried to talk about it to his dad when he was younger but the omnipresence of his mother always stopped him. He knew of her disappointment in him. He never got why but he tried his best to keep her happy, and if his emotions distorted him in a way, he could bear hiding them behind a straight mask.

Somedays would be harder than others, especially since Ben, but you always made him feel like nothing was wrong with him. Just like his dad, he thought, a sick feeling taking a hold of his stomach again. 

Is Dad disappointed in me, now? Just like Mom always has been? His painful thoughts rushed through his mind.

Stopping to play, he falls on the floor to crawl on the floor until he can lay his head on your laps. You look surprised but he just closes his eyes, avoiding your mesmerizing eyes. He can’t deal with any lovey-dovey feelings, he’s too tired from the emotional rollercoaster of his dad’s fight. And your loving hand through his hair is something he didn’t know he needed until you stopped playing as well.

“What happened?” You finally talk to him. Your voice is always so soft and comforting yet he feels threatened.

He stays silent, earning no sigh or anger from you. How could you always be so patient with him?

“Did you fight with your dad about your account?” You ask, almost remorseful to his confusion.

With mere strength, he nods. You stay quiet for a while before you stop playing with his hair.

“.. I told him about it.” You confess. 

Shooting up, he turns to face you. His confusion is clear on his face but not as clear as his shame.

“So you knew..” He mumbles.

“Of course I did. You’re the worst liar, Jake.” You almost laugh before passing a hand through your face. “But I reckoned it was something you needed.”

He stares at you for a second before playing with the aim of your sleeve nervously.

“Then you saw-”

“That was really stupid.” You stop him. He doesn’t dare to lift his head, you sound way too disappointed. Just like mom, and dad- “And not funny. That’s why I told your father.”

Playing with the loose strand of your sweater, he took the blame. You were right, he had been stupid. And even if it annoyed him, you probably did a good thing by telling his father. Would it really turn against him at the trial? How much stupider could he be-

“But I also knew you’d feel bad. Because you’re a good person.”

“Am I?” He wonders aloud with a scoff.

Your hand falling on his makes him look up.

“You are. You’re just overwhelmed. Hell, if I was in your place I would not make it far. You’re handling it as much as you can, Jake. But.. You have to stop pushing people away.”

You look less stressed than when you came in but just as beautiful as always. Sighing, Jacob falls back down on your laps.

“.. Do you think I did it?” He finally asks.

Your silence is heavy but your hands soften the pain.

“It doesn’t matter what I think, Jake.” You said. “I think something traumatic happened and knowing you.. I think you’re taking it too much.”

Thinking on your works, he nods absent-mindedly.

“You need to talk to your dad.” You whisper. “You mean the world to him. To me. He deserves to know everything.”

“.. I know.” He answers. “But can we just ignore everything? Just for tonight?” 

You don’t answer. Instead, you lay more comfortably in the little couch, his head rising to lay on your stomach, and hold his hand in yours. Feeling secure and warm in your arms, he closes his eyes. His life became fucked up, more than it even was before, but with you, he could believe it could get better. Maybe if he listened to you and his dad, his rushed actions would have less impact than those made so far.

Feeling sleep welcoming him, he was less scared to fall asleep. You were here and tomorrow, you’ll help him tell everything to his father. And everything will be alright.. Because in the end, you would stay by his side.


End file.
